The Last Straw
by The 5 Pierces Company
Summary: Summary: Both of them knew that their relationship was very destructive but they could never cut away from one another. That was until one of them had finally drew the last straw. An England x Romano fanfiction. EngMano, human names are used.


A/N: Our first publication~ -cheers-

Summary: Both of them knew that their relationship was very destructive but they could never cut away from one another. That was until one of them had finally drew the last straw. An England x Romano fanfiction. EngMano, human names are used.

**The Last Straw**

Never had they expected to part like this. Everything between them always felt surreal or downright horrible. There was no middle ground in their relationship but even so, they stuck with each other.

_"Fuck you Arthur!"_

_ "We're doing that right now."_

Arthur Kirkland and Lovino Vargas were in an indescribable relationship. Neither of them had set any boundaries for their relationship.

But if they were to describe what they were, the best word was dysfunctional.

Arthur Kirkland and Lovino Vargas met at a wedding celebration; both men were actually unwilling to go to the said occasion however they still ended up attending due to someone forcing them to. In Arthur's case it was an acquaintance; for Lovino it was his younger brother.

During the reception, neither men felt the urge to socialise with the other guests. So after they had congratulated the newlyweds, Lovino went to the bar area, savouring the wine that was offered. Arthur had joined in moments later.

There was only silence between them until Arthur was the first to initiate a conversation. It wasn't initiate _per se_. Rather, the Englishman was mumbling to himself.

"_Stupid Francis for forcing me to come..._"

Lovino turned his head to the direction of Arthur; the Italian then took a good look on the face of the other man and he saw that Arthur's face was slightly red.

'_Is he drunk?_' Lovino pondered. The Italian didn't bother with Arthur and continued with his drink.

Yet, Lovino could not get rid of the prickling sensation in him.

The Englishman had continued with his mumbling and apparently the man was already beyond the point of sobriety.

Lovino would have felt guilty if he left the man alone his conscience would hunt him. Muttering a few curses, the Italian then carried the drunk man away from the bar area.

The other guests gave worried and curious glances at the duo. Among the guests, a Frenchman noticed the commotion and made his way. He had then recognised both of them.

"Lovino, is that... Arthur?" The French asked.

"Fuck! Do you know this drunkard Francis?" The Italian glared at where Francis was.

"Ah, it's a complicated relationship. But yes, I do know him." Francis smiled and then helped Lovino with the half-conscious man.

Francis and Lovino proceeded to the parking lot.

"Lovi-"

"No, I will not take care of this bastard."

'_Bastard?_' The man who was still in stupor faintly heard the word.

"Please, I'll be in your favour." Francis pleaded.

The Italian thought for it at the moment before coming up with a decision. Lovino was weighing his options; after some moment, the Italian nodded.

"If by chance this bastard vomits in my car, I expect you to replace it with the same type." Lovino slightly smiled.

"Keh!" Francis paled. Even if the Frenchman could afford to replace the car, his bank account would be drained dry.

"... Fine." Francis said in a little annoyance.

The drive from the reception area towards Lovino's house was uneventful; much to the relief of the Italian.

Once the car was properly parked, Lovino carried Arthur to the guest bedroom while muttering several curses. After placing Arthur on the bed, Lovino headed to the kitchen and boiled water. While waiting, the Italian changed his clothes and then undressed the drunk man.

The kettle was whistling hard but Lovino was unable to turn off the fire. Lovino had taken a close look at the sleeping man. The unconscious guest was not overly muscular but he wasn't lanky either.

Blond locks were covering the forehead that was covered with sweat. Lovino swept the locks away.

The kettle had been whistling intensely and it had finally registered into Lovino's senses.

_'Shit!'_

Lovino immediately turned off the fire and prepared a basin along with a clean towel.

Gently, Lovino wiped the forehead with the towel that was soaked in the lukewarm water. After the forehead, the upper limbs followed and lastly the lower limbs. When the Italian was finished with his current activity, he clothed the guest with one of the spare pyjamas he had.

Lovino then went to his room and then changed into his sleeping clothes. He didn't expect that the momentary contact would produce so much effect on him.

_'Bullshit!'_

The following day when Arthur Kirkland had finally regained his consciousness, the Englishman was startled with his location. Arthur did not have the slightest idea where he was located.

Arthur then walked outside of the room and he began exploring the place.

The house was not overly decorated but Arthur had felt a sense of elegance. Along the walls were different paintings, most of which the Englishman was not familiar with.

"Oh, you're awake already..." An unfamiliar voice startled the Englishman and he turned his head to the direction of the voice.

"T-Thank you for lending me your clothes..." Arthur said as he had the feeling that the man in front of him was the owner of the house.

"Hm, yeah. Your welcome." The Italian said. "I'm Lovino Vargas."

"Arthur. Arthur Kikrland."

Their unprecedented meeting was the beginning of the chaotic mess. A mess that did not limit its casualties only to them but also to the others.

After that day, then another day both men began seeing each other. Time passed by without either of them noticing. The simple meetings at cafes, restaurants turned to _exotic_ and _wild nights_ at either of either houses.

There was no definition of what their relationship was. However, they had one rule.

It was an unspoken rule. They never engaged with another person. Yet, one of them broke the rule.

"... Sorry."

"If words of forgiveness can heal everything," A smirk appeared on his face. "The world would be... How did you describe it?"

"..."

There was no response.

"Anyhow, I already did you the favour of loosing ties."

Wide eyes carefully scrutinised the person. Now that he thought about it, blood was staining the shirt, the floor, almost everywhere in the vicinity.

"Now, now. Don't be afraid." Slowly, he walked closer and with gentleness, he cupped the face of his lover.

"This way we can finally be together." With a soft voice, the man whispered to his lover's ear.

Unknowingly, a metallic blade stroked through the flesh; warm liquid began to flow.

"Why... Why?"

"I..."

"...hmmm, I..."

_'I forgot how cruel you can really be.'_

"Sorry."

Their love was never beautiful yet they always told the world of their affections. It wasn't enough; they were on a destructive path from the beginning.

A cold body then plumped on top of the bleeding man. Before it happened, the second before it, there was a loud bang.

The man who was bleeding, cried and he did not know what the reason was.

A love that didn't had a foundation could not whether through tough times just like any infrastructure.

It was the end of their dysfunctional relationship because the last straw has been drew.

**END**

A/N: Phew, what do you think? Nothing overly explicit here but well, this is still the first published fanfiction.


End file.
